youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Runaways
Question about the title of Episode Is it "Runaways" or "The Runaways"? Zap2it has it listed as the former and today World's Finest has it listed as the latter just like with "The Fix" earlier this year. --Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure it's "The Runaways". I'd rather trust World's Finest then that site. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) (My Blogs) & my Rant:(You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!!) 03:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Zap2it also had "Fix" instead of "The Fix". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Courtesy of on the forums: So, any other ideas? Anyone know anyone who knows Japanese? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Made an appeal on twitter. ― Thailog 14:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : Hello! I asked my friend's help since I'm not that fluent in Japanese yet. Here are the Japanese lines and their translation: David Wilcox: Mou oshimai. Oyasuminasai, Asami-san. -- Training's over. Good night, Asami. Asami (at the bus depot): Yabai! Iya kura ga kuru! -- I'm sure this is what I heard. The episode writer or the voice actor might have made a mistake because when I asked my friend who's fluent in Japanese, she said it didn't make sense. She suggested though that it might be "Yatsu ra ga kuru". So the translation would be, "Oh no! They're coming!" It actually makes sense because a few moments later, Wilcox and company arrive. Asami to Jaime: Tasukete kureru no. - I wasn't able to ask my friend about this but based on the context, it means "Can you help us?" Asami to other runaways: Nandaka yoku wakaranai kedo... Ja, isshoni iku wa yo! - I don't really understand, but I'll go with you! Asami to Eduardo's dad: Dou itashimashite. Ja, chotto. Sumimasen. -- No problem. Wait here. Excuse me. BUT "dou itashimashite" shouldn't be used in this context. The usage was wrong. "Ii yo" (Okay) or "Kini shinai de kudasai" (Don't worry) would have been more appropriate. Yukinori says: I believe that is part of the "joke." Sam doesn't understand English, so when Dorado was pleading about his son, Sam just thought he was thanking her for saving his life. So she just said, "You're welcome..." Lex Luthor to Asami: Kimi no chikara ni naritainda. --'' I will be your strength.'' 16:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Tsurihime Her two phrases SUIMASEN not to be confused with SUMIMASEN both mean the same thing I knew someone who go over what they were saying would confuse that but its okay.Suimasen(すいません),meaning- excuse me, get attention or repeat questionDomo(どーも), meaning- short for thank you, sorry, hello between friends Other lines still being figured but from what I see after adding mine we should have most. Dr wilcox to Asamo= Mo(も), meaning- also, Oshimai(おしまい), meaning- concludes, Oyasumi(おやすみ), meaning- holiday, day off, Asamis( her name), San(さん), meaning- mr., mrs., miss, ms = Also we are done today miss Asami. Asami at bust station= Yabai(やばい), meaning- danger, ?= Danger??? Asami to Jaime= Tasuke( 助け), meaning- help, kudano(くだの), meaning- for sure= you will help? Asami agreeing= ? Doctor to Asami= Doitashimashite(どういたしまして)meaning- your welcome,Jya(じや), meaning- well,so, well then,chotto(一寸), meaning- a minute, Suimasen(すいません), meaning- excuse me= Your welcome well give me a minute excuse me. Lex Luthor to Asami= we already have and im getting tired of translating all of this. so that should be it looks like we need about two more and thats it. Doitashimashite!!!Erockrule (talk) 17:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Erockrule I'm pretty sure it's "sumimasen" and not "suimasen". It's just the way she said it. Some Japanese pronounce "sumimasen" as "simasen", especially when they're talking fast or in a casual manner. Also, Japanese is very complicated gramatically and the sentence structure is very different from English so it's not advisable to translate sentences literally or word-for-word. Also, it's mou (もう) and not mo (も). Those are two different words and the meanings vary depending on the sentence/how they're used. Tsurihime (talk) 17:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Tsurihime Did not know that Im from Japan and I even looked up the word in hiragana and it's suimasen but thats fine and I was going word for so it would easier for everyone to check.Erockrule (talk) 17:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : I think she said suimasen. But it doesn't matter, because it means the same thing (I'm sorry / excuse me). It's like you're making a big difference between saying "Give me" (sumimasen) against "Gimme" (suimasen). Also, Yabai is correct. It is written as " やばい" and is a slang swear word. A close English equivalent might be "crap". NOT "Damn" or "Shit" though, since that's rendered as "Kuso" in Japanese. I think it's unlikely for there to be Japanese goofs - Janice Kawaye may be born in the U.S., but she is quite fluent in Japanese - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, she did pronounce it as "suimasen". But the correct and formal word is "sumimasen". You won't find "suimasen" in a Japanese dictionary unless it's a slang dictionary. It's like how some Japanese pronounce "arigatou gozaimasu" as "aitozaimasu" when they're speaking in an informal manner. As Zergrinch said, "suimasen" vs. "sumimasen" is like "gimme" vs. "give me". Or "kinda" and "kind of". And yes, "yabai" is a slang word. It literally means "dangerous, risky". The translation I gave was different though (Oh no!) because I translated it according to context. About "Iya kura ga kuru", I already asked two friends who are fluent in Japanese and have been studying the language for years. They both said it doesn't make sense. Unless we see the actual script or the hiragana/kanji of said line, it would be difficult to make sense of it. And I stand by what I said earlier about how Asami used "Dou itashimashite". It was really weird. Yes, it can also mean "Don't mention it". But if you look at the context/situation, it was really used incorrectly. The basic meaning of "Dou itashimashite" is "You're welcome". : Anyway, I forgot to add "sumimasen" initially because I thought it was too basic, just like the simple Spanish terms that Jaime uses. Anyway, if the admins wish to add "sumimasen" to the list of Asami's lines, it basically means "excuse me" or "sorry". Asami used it in a variety of ways though. So, it can also mean "Excuse me?/Yes?/Watch out!" The way she used it to mean "Watch out!" is actually a little weird as there are other Japanese interjections she can use. But, oh well.:)Tsurihime (talk) 18:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : :: It looks like we are both in agreement that suimasen is a sort of slang shortcut for sumimasen. The question now is whether we want to be formal or accurate in the wiki. In other words, if someone says "kinda", do we write the more formal "kind of" or the more accurate "kinda". I am personally voting for accuracy. - Edited by Zergrinch - 22:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I guess we should compromise then. We could list it as "suimasen" but we should put a footnote providing the correct word which is "sumimasen" and explaining that "suimasen" is a slang word. Tsurihime (talk) 02:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Update. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Now that we have the translations, shouldn't we add them to the page? --Nobah Dee :::Ignore the above comment, just got an update. Thank you Zergrinch! --Nobah Dee :::Ah, but this is a wiki you know, Nobah Dee. Ideally, "we" should also include you. :) :::Anyway! I chose not to incorporate ALL of Greg's translations, because I believe it might be misspelled or sketchy (Japanese don't have an L). It's go good to be vindicated on the suimasen front. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 01:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Do the random snippets of Spanish need a translation too? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Umm, sure why not? We shouldn't discriminate. ― Thailog 17:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::On the other hand, Jaime uses Spanish words all the time, and we never translated them. Eduardo also uses "hermano". ― Thailog 13:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::When he says companero it means partner and when he says yo tambien it means so am I -User Celestial258 :::I know... that's not the point. We're discussing whether or not it is worth to add those translations. ― Thailog 14:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :The message and interpretation on the spanish are very easy, even for someone with a grand zero knowledge of spanish vocab beyond taco ads. It's little more then slang IMO.Regulus22 14:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) New Trivia Snippet As we know, only the powers that be know why specific characters are graced with a "Created by so-and-so" every episode. I propose we add this information as a little bit of trivia to every single episode that has them. For reference, here's a few credits to start with: Runaways #'Nightwing': created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez ( << he didn't even appear onscreen!) Cornered #'Nightwing': created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez #'Zatanna': created by Gardner Fox & Murphy Anderson #'Miss Martian': created by Geoff Johns & Tony Daniel #'Martian Manhunter': created by Joseph Samachson & Joe Certa ( << since when did he appear? ) #'Impulse': created by Mark Waid & Mike Wieringo #'G. Gordon Godfrey': created by Jack Kirby Before the Dawn #'Nightwing': created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez #'Impulse': created by Mark Waid & Mike Wieringo #'Aquaman': created by Paul Norris ( << he had what, two lines?) #'Beast Boy': created by Arnold Drake #'Miss Martian': created by Geoff Johns & Tony Daniel #'G. Gordon' Godfrey: created by Jack Kirby #'Cat Grant': created by Marv Wolfman & Jerry Ordway Darkest #'Nightwing': created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez #'Impulse': created by Mark Waid & Mike Wieringo #'Beast Boy': created by Arnold Drake ( << who only had a bit part ) #'Ray Palmer/The Atom': created by Gardner Fox (<< ditto ) :Sounds good to me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What the...? Does anybody else have a problem with this page? 'Cause all I see on here is the discussion tab. I don't know what happened to it. Cari1994 (talk) 05:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. It's back. Cari1994 (talk) 05:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC)